


One Sunny Afternoon

by crstencelly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afternoon Walks, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Discussions of War, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gardens, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Promises, Rebellion, Uprising, and i guess shipuary too, this is my submission for femslash february, wow that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crstencelly/pseuds/crstencelly
Summary: They know they're not supposed to be together. They know they're supposed to be on the opposite sides of the fight. But for now, they try to forget that, even if it's just for one sunny afternoon.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 12





	One Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: so uh, this is my submission for Femslash February. i'm not gonna be making an entire book dedicated to Femslash February, because i do not have the motivation to update a book every day. 
> 
> also, sorry if i'm a little all around the place, i'm just gushing over everything right now.
> 
> also also, sorry for any ooc-ness or cringe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Kaede walked along the green glass, noticing the rose bushes as she dragged her feet. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she tried to reach the middle of the garden, knowing full well that she was sneaking out of practice again, all to see her lover, Maki.

Maki was an assassin, who was participating in the rebellion against the corrupt kingdom. Kaede had met her when Maki got lost and ended up in front of the castle. They've been meeting there ever since, and slowly but surely, they became friends, and eventually, lovers.

However, when they became partners, they had to keep it a secret from the rest of the kingdom, while still spending time with each other. They sneak out, and spend time in hidden places, such as the garden that Kaede was walking on now.

Kaede reached the middle of the garden. This part of the meadow was surrounded with rose bushes, large tulips, big red roses, and many more flowers and plants. There was also a small fountain that they sometimes drank from if they wanted. 

Kaede stared at the brick wall surrounding the entire castle. Suddenly, as if on cue, Maki appeared, climbing up on top on it with seemingly no effort at all. "You're here." Kaede said. "I knew you would come."

They both leaned in for a kiss.

"Skipping practice again?" Maki pulled away, taking a moment to breathe. 

"Yeah." Kaede replied. "Besides, my teacher said I'm doing amazing, and in her words, prodigal, in fact. One more secret date couldn't hurt, right?"

"I guess.." Maki said softly. She looked at the bright, sunny sky, and looked back down below to see the green grass that was freshly trimmed, with some small flowers growing within it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaede spoke up.

"So, how have you been?" Kaede asked. 

"I'm doing alright." the black-haired girl replied. "How about you?"

"I'm...terrified, honestly." the blonde said, hesitating on the last two words. "I was told there might be a war against the rebels. The kingdom's falling apart, and the king and queen aren't even doing anything to stop it. I don't think they even care. I really want to do something. And, I know I've asked this so many times, but, can I join the rebellion? I don't care if there's nothing but horrible things in store if I join. I just want to do something."

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Maki answered, averting her gaze. "You don't deserve to live a life filled with fear that it may end. I've seen many atrocities, and I don't want you to bear witness to them."

Kaede stayed silent for a minute or two, and right before Maki was about to ask what was wrong, the blonde finally decided to break the silence. "Anyway, if I can't join, at least tell me what you and your group is about to do. I want to know."

"Well, we plan to enter the neighboring kingdom. Jabberwocky, they say it's called." Maki spoke. "We plan to side with them to help with the rebellion. We want to stop the king of this kingdom from killing more innocent people, just to satiate his desire to get rid of his enemies. The trip will take around two weeks. We'll be leaving at the first light of dawn tomorrow. I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"Then, before you go, please, promise me." Kaede grabbed Maki's shoulders, facing the other girl. "Promise me that after the rebellion, no matter what happens, we'll still be together. You'll still love me, and I'll still love you."

Maki blushed, a pink tint filling her cheeks. "I promise." the black-haired girl grabbed Kaede's hand. 

Right after that, the bell rang, reminding the servants that were in the castle to go tend to the garden. "I think that's my cue to leave." Maki stood up and walked to the wall, but before she could, the blonde-haired girl held her hand to stop her.

"Maybe...let's part with a kiss." The ravenette looked behind her to see Kaede with a soft smile. They leaned towards each other, lips meeting together in a goodbye kiss.

They know they're not supposed to be together. They know they're supposed to be on the opposite sides of the fight. But for now, they try to forget that, even if it's just for one sunny afternoon.


End file.
